Overboard (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Danny throws out ideas for Angie's 1st birthday party.


_Mari & Ilna: What can I say? I'm enjoying this adventure every bit as much as I was on day one. Maybe more._

 _REAL Worlders-thanks for all the enthusiastic support. You guys are the best._

 _I hope you'll indulge me for just a minute with a few thoughts for one of my persistent "guest" reviewers who I am unable to reply to privately. And these thoughts are mine alone. I didn't clear them through Mari and Ilna._

 _Yes, reviewer, I understand that what we write is an idealized universe. That's the intention. I am also aware that some people prefer grittier, more "realistic" storytelling and that's fine. But it isn't what we do here in the REAL World._

 _There is a place for escapist fiction. It's "fluffiness" does not render it pointless. If you're waiting, as you claim, for us to pivot towards darker storytelling, you're going to be disappointed._

 _You may or may not have noticed the f% &*^king world is on fire. If you really crave grittiness, watch the news._

* * *

 **Overboard (1/1)**

"What about a circus?" Danny looked up from his phone as his eyes danced mischievously. "You can put up a Big Top right out on the beach. Get some clowns. A few jugglers." He ignored the pointed glares of his best friend and pushed on. "I wonder if those guys on the tall stilts can walk in sand."

"We're not getting a circus for Angie's first birthday," Steve said adamantly.

"Okay, okay, that was just a starting point." Danny was clearly enjoying himself. "There are lots of other possibilities." He scrolled a little further then held up his phone for Steve to see. 'Look, these people threw a black-tie affair for their daughter's 1st birthday. You could rent some limos … "

Steve's growling response was cut off as Catherine exited the house carrying a freshly diapered Angie.

"Perfect timing." Danny grinned. "What would you think about having a farm adventure for your birthday?" he asked Angie in a sing-song voice. "Daddy can get some horses and some pigs and some goats." The happy baby reached her arms out for her uncle and he happily took her from her mother then kissed her cheek before settling her in his lap. "And he can't forget the chickens and the ducks. That's the best part."

"Why are you here again?" Steve asked. "You're interrupting my quiet Saturday at home with my wife and daughter."

"I just dropped Grace at work and Gabby is on the mainland until tomorrow." Danny smiled down at Angie as she played with his watch band. "Besides, I happen to know Elizabeth and Catherine are taking Angie to a tea party at lunchtime and Joseph is coming over to help you detail the Marquis."

Steve reached out his hand to Catherine who smiled as she took a seat on his lap. "Wouldn't this be the perfect time for you to lay on the couch at your own house and watch sports while you enjoy the silence like you're always whining you never get to do?" he asked.

Danny pondered the idea for just a moment then smiled. "No, this is more fun."

"Grace seems to like her job," Catherine said in an attempt to change the subject as she watched Angie pull herself up into a standing position on Danny's lap.

"She does." Danny smiled softly. He hadn't been sure how he felt about his daughter taking a job initially but when it became clear how much she loved it he was won over to the idea. "And Boris says she's a natural."

"Of course she is." Steve beamed proudly. "Gracie is great with people and a born organizer."

Danny wiggled his fingers much to Angie's delight. "Well, now that you're both here I think it's a good time to pick a date for me to take Angie on her first annual birthday adventure with Uncle Danno."

"Nothing too over the top," Steve insisted which elicited a full bark laugh from his partner.

"You're kidding me, right?" Danny asked incredulously. "I mean … you of all people … you understand the irony of that statement, don't you?"

"We don't spoil Gracie on her birthday," Steve insisted.

Danny rolled his eyes. "You keep telling yourself that." He gave Angie a big, smacking kiss on the cheek which caused her to giggle. "I could go completely over the top but … since I'm a prince among men … I will stick to your framework. A meal, one gift, and an 'experience'."

"The one gift thing is negotiable," he stage whispered into Angie's ear playfully.

The happy young girl's eye lit up immediately when her grandparents appeared on the deck. "Baah aaah eeee!"

"Hello, angel." Elizabeth smiled delightedly as her granddaughter reached for her. "Are we gonna go to tea?"

"Her outfit is ready to go upstairs but I figured it was best not to put it on her until the last minute," Catherine said.

"Wait … stop the presses … are you telling me Angie is going to her first tea wearing something she's been seen in before?" Danny teased.

"No," Elizabeth replied. "I bought her a little floral dress with a matching hat and shoes last week and I apologize for absolutely nothing."

"Nothing," Joseph repeated in solidarity with his wife.

Catherine chuckled. "We were just trying to tell Danny we don't want Angie to be spoiled for her birthday and you guys are undermining that message a little."

"You can't spoil babies." Danny repeated his oft used phrase.

"Says who?" Steve challenged.

"Says no less of an authority on the subject than Nonna." Danny leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his head cockily. "Of course, I can always call her if you'd like to tell her she's wrong."

"I'm sure neither of you have any intention of doing that," Joseph chuckled. "But this might be a good time to tell you that your mother and I have decided that we're going to buy duplicates of every birthday gift we get for Angie and donate the second one to a domestic abuse shelter."

"Very clever," Catherine snorted. "You figured that way Steve and I won't complain if you buy extra gifts."

"Oh, my, I hadn't even thought of that," Elizabeth said guilelessly.

"Your nose is growing Pinocchio," Catherine teased with a smile.

"You know I'm not really the kind of person to blow her own horn," Elizabeth said with a smile, "But when it comes to this grandma thing I think I am … what is it Dylan always says … I'm killing it!"

Joseph kissed his wife's cheek. "You definitely are."

When he heard his Steve and Catherine sigh with resignation Joseph became more serious. "Listen, we joke a lot about it, but we understand what you're saying. There are so many people who love Angie and part of the way they express that love is with gifts and it can get to be a lot."

Steve and Catherine nodded.

"Let me tell you why I have exactly zero concerns about Angie getting spoiled." Joseph smiled at his wife then moved to stand directly in front of his daughter and son-in-law. "Being spoiled isn't about having too many material things. In fact, it has nothing to do with that. Being spoiled is about feeling entitled, being ungrateful, and being totally oblivious to the world outside of your own little corner of it."

"Eeeeee ooooo!" They all watched as an excited Angie followed the flight path of a colorful butterfly.

"It doesn't matter one bit how many 'things' Angie has," Joseph continued. "I have never known any two people more appreciative of all they have, not only material things but the things that really matter, like love and friendship and family, than the two of you. And I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you'll pass that on to Angie. That she will understand what's really important in life."

"Thanks, Dad," Catherine said in a voice that came out barely above a whisper.

"And I also know that you'll teach her how lucky she is to be surrounded by so much love and to have a safe place to live and plenty to eat, and that not everyone is that lucky. That too many people live in both physical and emotional poverty. And that helping those people is a privilege we should be thankful for every day." He turned and smiled softly at his wife. "Your mother and I consider helping you teach her those lessons to be one of the most important things we'll ever do. I'm sure Danny does too." He looked over his shoulder at Danny who nodded in agreement. "But that doesn't mean we can't indulge with a stop at the toy store every now and then. It's the grandparents' prerogative."

"And uncle's," Danny added. "And godfather. And birthday buddy."

He began scheming to himself how he could use his multiple roles in Angie's life to slip in a few extra gifts.

Catherine stood and wrapped her father in a tight hug. "I love you. Just please don't go overboard for her birthday." She pulled back and pointed good-naturedly at Danny. "That means you too."

"We won't," Joseph said unconvincingly.

"Oh, did your father tell you he arranged a Twilight Zoo Tour for all the kids when Joan is here in a couple of weeks?" Elizabeth's eyes sparkled. "He met the man in charge of the guides at the VA."

"His name is Niko Iola. I helped talk him through some paperwork his father needed to file," Joseph explained. "He's a Desert Storm vet and he was caught up in some red tape. As a thank you he offered to do a private tour." He looked from his wife's face to his daughter's. So like her mother not only in features but in expression. "What? That's not going overboard."

Catherine chuckled as she patted his upper arm. "It sounds amazing." She smiled. "Let's just all remember that when it comes to Angie's birthday we're just going to do something small here at the house. Cake, balloons, a few games … a reasonable number of presents. I repeat … no going overboard."

All the adults nodded and, in that moment, all five of them were positive of one thing.

This was Angie's first birthday.

Things would definitely be going overboard.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers_ _ **.**_


End file.
